Gigante
Gigantes (ジガンツ, Jigantu) are powerful, savage cousins of the giants of the Sun Village. They were thought to have gone extinct, but were actually just isolated on an island far out in the open ocean. For several centuries they've dwelled on Formasia Island, but after learning to swim, have come to Fiore and their neighboring countries, reeking havoc on the population. Anatomy Anatomically, Gigantes resemble giants and humans to an extent. Their muscular and skeletal structures are almost identical. However, some Gigantes possess unique muscular and skeletal structures. The power of their muscles is far superior to humans, but most Gigantes do not possess the strength of Giants, though their are exceptions. Their bone structure however, is extremely durable and is much harder to break than either human or giant bones. Gigantes don't seem to possess any external reproductive organs, so it is unknown how they reproduce. Additinally, all Gigantes possess special steam-producing organs just under their epidermis, which gives them a very strong durability to temperature change, and causes their bodies to be extremely hot. Some Gigantes possess unique abilities as well, such as bone control and extremely strong voices. These abilities usually define the officers of the Gigante packs, but it is unknown why or how certain Gigantes gain these abilities, while others don't. Gigantes also cannot learn Magic. While they have displayed abilities in the past that resemble magic, these appear to be purely anatomical, not magical. Notable weak points for most Gigantes include mouths, eyes, backs of knees, and sternum, though some Gigantes have unique weakness and some do not possess the same weaknesses. Appearance Physically, the Gigante's appearance doesn't differ from that of a human or regular giant very much. They're all humanoid, though some have different body proportions than others. Most of the lower level, weaker Gigantes look just like big humans, much like giants, however, Gigantes do not wear clothes. They have regular skin and most can grow hair. Also, just like humans, the older Gigantes typically have beards. Their size varies, but most are between eight and fourteen meters tall. This is only a generalization however, as some Gigantes have thin, transparent skin, while others can grow to be well over 50 meters tall. Intelligence Most Gigantes seem to be sentient, but their intelligence levels are extremely low. Scientists specualte that the average Gigante has an IQ of roughly 70, far below the average human. However, Pack Leaders have been known to possess human level intelligence or higher. They're able to somewhat organize regular Gigantes into Packs, and have devised ways in which to communicate with eachother. Pack Leaders have even shown the ability to somewhat understand human speech given enough time, though their ability to speak back has never been shown. Packs The smartest and strongest of the Gigantes are able to mimic human organization to an extent, and organize their underlings into groups called Packs, similar to wolves. The leader of the pack is called the Pack Leader, or Alpha, and directly above the Alphas is the leader of the entire Gigante race, the Omega. The Omega is the strongest of all the Gigantes, and possesses an intelligence level even higher than the average human. The Omega give all it's orders to the Alphas to be carried out, and usually remain in the back of the pack, where it is heavily guarded. The power of Alphas are usually around S-Class level, with some being even stronger, and the Omega is said to be able to reach Wizard Saint level upon maturity. Notable Gigantes Category:Races Category:Magical creatures Category:Non-Human